lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aragwin
"Legolas! You can't leave me. Where are you going? You can't leave me here on my own. I... I... I love you." - Aragwin's feelings towards Legolas Aragwin, the daughter of Aragorn II and Arwen, was the queen of Gondor and wife of Legolas (ex-wife of Dethor). She was okay at fighting, but not as good as Gondor's men, as she was injured in an orc attack on Gondor. Biography Early Years Aragwin was seen by Legolas when she was just a baby, and he was captivated by her bright green eyes. When Aragwin was young, she would play a game with her brother and father. Eldor would have a toy sword and chase Aragwin. Then her father would grab her and pick her up. Eldor would try to "save" her then by poking Aragorn with his sword. Coming of Age Around her 21st birthday, her father brought her suitors to choose from. Aragwin didn't like any of them. One day Legolas came and Aragwin thought he was a suitor. She pretended she was a maid and led him to her father. Later that evening there was a party. She danced with Legolas was was offended when he said he didn't think he'd want to marry her at all (though he didn't mean it). The next day she was led by Legolas and some of Gondor's guards to the Pool of Tears, where she'd bathe. She beckoned Legolas to sit on a rock and talk to her. Later, however, she pulled him into the water and they played. The next day she turned 21. She dressed fancily and had an elegant party. She had many gifts, but the one she hated most was from her father. Her present was a wedding to any man she wanted. But, the party was interrupted by an attack made by orcs. The Battle Aragwin was supposed to be led to the caves by Legolas, but he let her sneak out of the castle, her saying that she was the best fighter in Gondor. Whilst fighting, Aragwin was stabbed in the stomach by an orc. She was quickly led to the Castle by Legolas and Eldor, Eldor being lost on the way as the gate to the castle closed. Saying Goodbye to Legolas Legolas tried to tell Aragorn what had happened, but Aragorn blamed Aragwin on the death of Eldor. A man walked in after Aragorn left and healed Aragwin, then he left. When Aragwin awoke. She found that her father wasn't acting like himself, and that Legolas had been by her unconscious side for 3 weeks. Later, she and Legolas met a man named Dethor, the man who had healed her. He claimed to be her uncle, but she knew he was lying, yet she wanted someone to love her. She later found since he was her "uncle" he had taken possession of the throne. Aragwin didn't want to hear of it. She went to the throne but was restrained by the guards who held her back and told her to return to her chambers. Dethor later went to her room and told her of Legolas's leaving. She was shocked and ran to where she heard Legoas's horse. There she said: "Legolas! You can't leave me. Where are you going? You can't leave me here on my own. I... I... I love you." She kissed him right before he left. Death of Father Aragwin saw many people crowding over something, so she slipped through the crowd to find the dead body of her father. She suspected Dethor must have caused her father to commit suicide. Marriage to Dethor Aragwin was about to go to bed when there was a knock from the door. Then Dethor entered. Aragwin was so upset that she said rude things to him and punched him multiple times. The next morning, Dethor entered her chambers again, saying that if she married him he would not hurt Legolas. She agreed to this just for Legolas's sake and wed him the next day. She was forced to kiss him many times. She had enough of it and ran upstairs where her maid told her someone was in her (the maid's) room. Aragwin ran to the room and found Legolas there. Later she ran away from the fireworks and ran into a room. She saw visions of herself when she was little, until finally she heard a whisper. It was from Legolas! They chatted for a while and then fell asleep together. The next morning everyone was looking for her, as she hadn't returned the night before. When the guards found her, they took her to Dethor. Legolas swiftly followed behind. Dethor would kill Aragwin unless she gave him a kiss. Aragwin did, but then Legolas lunged forward causing Dethor to slap Aragwin, causing her to fall of a ledge. Legolas and Dethor were close in combat until finally Legolas disarmed Dethor. Legolas pulled Aragwin up and fought Dethor again. Dethor was about to win until Aragwin grabbed Dethor and threw him off the ledge saying the wedding vow: "Till death do us part." The Aftermath Aragwin went around the kingdom explaining to everyone what had happened, when she returned she found Legolas in front of the graves of her mother, father, and brother. Legolas then asked her if she would marry him when they saw someone. It was Eldor. Physical Appearance "For half the dance it was silence between us, she just looked into my eyes, with those emerald green eyes. I was taller than her, but not by much though. She was as skinny as anything and her hair, to my embarrassment was the exact same style as mine." -Legolas's thoughts on Aragwin's looks. Aragwin was very skinny and very tall. She had blonde hair described to be the same colour as Legolas's and emerald green eyes. Etymology Aragwin is a mix of the name Aragorn and Arwen (as the author misspelled Arwen as Arwin). Personality Aragwin is very headstrong and brave. She has a passion for fighting. She's very kind and ambitious. Appearances * Blood of Kings (first appearance) Please note that I did not write this story or invent this character. All rights go to the author of Blood of Kings. Category:Females Category:Gondorians Category:Human Kingdoms Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Half-elves